Agent Bowman
Plot (Bryce; voice over): It all started with her. (Marissa appears on screen, in the same manner in which she first appeared) She was- well- she was supposed to be the one. She had my attention from the very first time I saw her. (The screen changes to Marissa with the same look she'd given Bryce when they broke up) Up until then, that's what I thought. I guess the future can change. The present does it all the time. (The screen changes to Bryce walking down a dirt path) None of that totally matters now. I've put it mostly out of mind to focus on the current objective. (Shows Death Dragon wrecking havoc on Charlotte) She, along with the rest of my world was attacked, by the universe's strongest being. I put him down, but... (The screen shows the scene of Marissa getting hit with Death Dragon's black fire) She was hit. The essence of his attack is Death, but because it was directed at me, it didn't kill her instantly. Though, that would have made things easier. Two soldiers, wearing black armor, guide Bryce into a room. Inside there are tables surrounded by robotic arms and holographic computers that are being used by scientists of some kind. The scientists all look to Bryce, and give him a rather unpleasant look. The room is alive with chatter, but through it all Bryce can distinctly make out the Georgian accent of one man. Bryce looks to him as he descends the stairs on the other side of the room. (Bryce; voice over): That's the Director. He oversees the whole operation here. He's the reason I'm even here. The Director walks toward Bryce and the operation table nearest him. (Soldier One): Are you ready, Sir? (Bryce): As I'll ever be. Bryce lays down on the table and allows himself to be strapped down. The Director walks over behind him and bends over to speak to Bryce. (The Director): Are you comfortable? (His accent is much thicker than Bryce expected) (Bryce): I assume I'm not supposed to be. (The Director): Not really; however, we like to make sure that our patients are not going to sue us. The Director's joke not making the room feel less dismal. Bryce relaxes as a machine next to him whirs to life. (The Director): Now, we are going to give you as much medication as we can. (Bryce): Legally? (The Director): Without killing you. (Bryce taken aback) Your vitals will be monitored during the entirety of the operation; however... we cannot stop in the middle if it becomes too much to bear. (Bryce): Thought that's what the meds were for. (The Director): (He chuckles) I do believe we're going to like each other. (He raises up and addresses the scientists around him) Begin the operation. We need him to be done ASAP. The screen goes black. (Bryce; voice over): That's the last whole memory I have of the operation. The rest comes back in pieces, but mostly just beeping and doctors screaming at each other. When I woke up, he was there again. (The Director): How do you feel? (Bryce): (He sits up while holding his forehead) A little headache, but I'll live. (The Director): No guarantees. Look, we assign all of our Agents a code name, to protect their identities and families if information were to leak or be hacked out of our systems. We use the names of states to keep the good ol' U.S. in mind at all times. Unfortunately, Carolina- your home state- is already in use by one of our Agents. I am allowing you to pick a name for yourself. (Bryce): Bowman. (The Director): “Bowman”? Odd choice to use your own name isn't it? (Bryce): Another me called himself Bowman and I liked it. (The Director): Fine by me. You will now be known as Agent Bowman. (Bowman; voice over): I wish that had been the end of it.. (The Director): Now there is one other thing I need to talk to you about. We generally implant A.I. Compatibility devices in the heads of our Agents, but you already had one. We were unable to get it operating, but I do believe we could get it running soon enough. (Bowman): Fine by me. (The Director): Good. I'll talk with you soon, why don't you head down to the Training Center, they should all be down there. The Director walks away, leaving Bowman alone. End Scene Bowman stands up and instantly feels sore. He looks down at his arms and notices a system of black, vein-like wires, intertwined around grey, bone-like structures, embedded under his skin. He flexes his fingers and drops the thought when everything works properly. He heads toward the sliding doors that he had walked in through. (Bowman; voice over): I should have put more thought into those wires. In my gut I knew something was wrong. I mean, wires in my arm? That should have been a major red flag. Unfortunately, the thought of finding a cure was too good. Bowman is about to step out the door when he is stopped by another scientist. (Female Scientist): Where are you going? (Bowman): The Director wanted me to meet my- uh- teammates. (Female Scientist): Not before you armor up. Bowman gives her a confused look very briefly. He is taken to an armory with glass cases stacked with varying guns, grenades, extra magazines, and nine cylindrical cases- all of those empty. The scientist takes Bowman to the back of the extensive room to two sliding doors. They open, and inside is an odd looking machine that has mechanical arms frozen in their last used position. Bowman steps forward, as gestured by his company, and stands in the middle of the room. (Female Scientist): What colors would you like? (Bowman): My favorites would be black and blue... (Female Scientist): (She presses a few buttons on her touchpad) Perfect. Now sit back and relax, this shouldn't hurt more than the last operation. Bowman gives her a concerned look, but leans back into the machine despite his better judgment. The machine whirs to life and the arms begin assembling a suit of black armor, decorated in dark blue highlights. Bowman is covered in a black, skin-tight suit prior to the addition of armor. The fabric feels like wearing yoga pants all over your body, but heavier. The mahcine sets the pieces of armor in place and locks them together. The helmet is the final piece added before Bowman is let off the machine. (Female Scientist): This is Aviator class armor. It doesn't really mean anything, but it sounds cool- doesn't it? (Bowman; voice altered slightly): I guess so- hey, what's with my voice? (Female Scientist): The helmet has to get your voice out of there, so there's a little radio that transmits what you say to the outside. The frequency can be changed so only your teammates will hear, but that's not important yet. (Bowman): How do I remove the helmet? (Female Scientist): The lower class AI in your suit can do that for you, just think it. The visor of Bowman's helmet separates into two pieces and they slides into either side of the helmet, the jaw piece drops and unlocks the top half, which splits and moves behind his head, the jaw piece also splits and rests on either side of his neck, mimicking the puffed collar of a polo t-shirt. (Bowman): And what did you say about “lower class AI?” (Female Scientist): Oh, well, each of your suits of armor has an AI for following simple commands, such as unlocking your weapon from its holster, removing your helmet, or maintaining your radar. We hope to equip all Agents with a full AI soon, but we can't just yet. (Bowman): Great, thanks. I'll see you around I guess... (Female Scientist): See ya. End Scene Bowman arrives through sliding doors into a spectating room of some kind. He looks out the window and notices a small training battle field below. Four Agents in armor similar to his are out on the practice field, seemingly sparring. There are three men, one in brown armor, one in white with a standard helmet, and one in white with a bubble helmet. They are fighting a woman in teal armor with a custom helmet. The pistols that they are firing at each other fire purple energy bullets that explodes into paint on impact and quickly harden, freezing up that part of the opponent's armor. Bowman watches intently as the woman leaps overhead of her enemies, blasting them with all the ammo in her clips. She gets the brown one and the standard helmet guy frozen completely, and turns to her last opponent. Bubble Helmet fires three rounds from his pistol, the woman barely dodging all three bullets with a twist in mid air. She pulls the triggers again, but nothing comes out, so she breaks for cover and reloads behind it rapidly before hurdling it to take out Bubble Helmet with two shots. One in the face and on in the gut. (Robotic Female Announcer): Training Session over, Agent Carolina retains her rank at number one. (Carolina; as she walks in): You're damn right! What'd I tell you guys? Tell 'em North. A man in purple armor with green highlights stands up and acknowledges his teammates. (North): You told them you could take on all three of them. Not sure why York thought it was a good idea after that kind of challenge. (Guy in Brown): Hey, I never back down from a fight. Not my nature. (Guy in White w/ Standard helmet): No, but Maine and I should have. (Other White Guy; Maine): Maybe so, Wyoming, but this is Carolina. It's not like we could decline her offer anyway. (Carolina): I might have let you slide- oh. (Carolina just notices Bowman) Look, it's the new guy. Nice armor, too bad it's till shiny. (Bowman): Shiny? (York): It means you haven't been in a battle yet. It's still got all the shiny from being boxed away. (Wyoming): Nothing wrong with that, technically. (Carolina): Means he's inexperienced. (Bowman): I have experience. (Carolina): Whatever, Shiny. (North): I wouldn't be so rude to the new guy, Carolina. Director wouldn't just hire him out-of-the-blue if it weren't for a good reason. (Carolina): In my book he's Shiny until he puts a bullet over on one of us. (Bowman): I'm game. (Carolina): What? (Bowman): I said “I'm game.” Although, it might have been tough to hear with all that pride in your ear. York has to hold himself back from laughing out loud. (North): (He returns to sitting) Sounds like he's callin' you out. (Carolina): If that's the way you want it, fine. Bring it on, Shiny. (Bowman): You're goin' down, sweet cheeks. End Scene Bowman and Carolina stand on opposite ends of the training field. Each have a pistol on their hip, a grenade on the other and three heavier weapons in front of them. Carolina picks up the Assault Rifle and Bowman picks up a gun with a longer barrel and a scope, though not a Sniper Rifle. The unchosen weapons drop into a trapdoor in the ground and the two agents face each other as the battle field shifts. Platforms and mini cliffs rise and create an uneven terrain. The countdown timer hits zero, and a buzzer sounds. Carolina takes off, immediately jumping to higher ground. Bowman holds his gun steady, watching Carolina prepare to shoot. He pulls the trigger, sending one bullet straight up, nearly hitting Carolina. She leaps backward on her platform, almost falling off, then returns to her spot, but her quarry has moved. Bowman tosses his grenade from an unknown location and it explodes just under Carolina's platform, knocking her off of it. He rushes in and gets close to her, coming down with a hammer-fist. She blocks with her fore arm and swipes at his legs. He jumps to avoid being tripped, then uses the momentum to come crashing down with a fist prepared. She rolls out of the way, then watches his hand sink into the ground, cracking it a little. The floor repairs itself as Bowman leaps off, dodging a bullet while taking cover behind a column. Bowman looks around, hoping for a way out. Carolina pops her grenade around the bend, letting it explode behind Bowman's cover. When the smoke clears, she sees that he's not there and begins to look around for a way that he could have escaped. (Carolina): Impossible... (Voice; from above her): Not as much as you'd like to think. Bowman comes crashing down with a punch right to her jaw, knocking her down. He quickly reaches down to the pistol on his thigh and fires it, covering Carolina in pink, frozen paint. Bowman spins the pistol on his finger before locking onto the holster on his thigh. The small panels open from the floor, releasing mechanical arms that fire some kind of blue ray that melts the paint off of Carolina, allowing her to get free. Bowman helps her to her feet and shakes her hand. (Bowman): It was a pleasure to spar with you. I hope we'll do it again soon. (His helmet opens up and locks into its resting place.) (Carolina): Yeah, you too. They walk out beside each other, the other Agents watching in awe. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Marissa Harper (cameo; flashback only) *The Director (first appearance) *Carolina (first appearance) *North (first appearance) *York (first appearance) *Wyoming (first appearance) *Maine (first appearance) Villains *Death Dragon (cameo; flashback only) Minor Characters *Armor-Clad Guards *Various Scientists Trivia *This is the first episode of Season Four *This episode starts the "Project Freelancer" arc of BBO. *This is the first episode to not feature any aliens. *Bryce Bowman officially starts going by "Agent Bowman" or "Bowman" for short.